Blank Space
by BlackOcean96
Summary: #Semily or I prefer #Emara A one shot .


**Me : Just a one shot . I know I'm probably taking a risk by writing this as most of my followers are fans of Paily . I'm still team Paily and I hope somehow , Semily could reunite Emily Fields and her other half , her eternal love , Paige McCullers . Plus , I really want to see Emily dancing with Paige at the Prom night .**

"Sara , I was just ..."

Emily words were cut off by Sara's kiss . It was soft but aggressive at the same time . It was a spontaneous kiss but also a needing kiss . Emily was dumbfounded .

For the first three seconds after the kiss that she felt like a three minutes , Emily was just staring at Sara .

Sara stared back on Emily . She started to feel like it was a mistake when Emily just looked at her like that . She decided to pull away and maybe just left this house tonight .

As Emily could know what Sara was thinking , she leaned in and their lips finally crashed together .

"Mmmhmm ..."

Emily was taken aback by Sara's aggressiveness when the girl bit Emily's lower lip . She broke the kiss and looked into Sara's eyes .

There was another side of this girl that she didn't know .

Emily leaned in again and their tongues started to dance . They only broke the kiss again to gasp for breath before they leaned in again for a deeper kiss . It was like there was something drawing them in together .

"Hmmm ..." Sara moaned between the kiss .

"Are you okay ?" There was a concern in Emily's voice .

Sara looked at Emily's inviting lip . Slowly , she touched Emily's lip . "I'm in love with you ."

Emily smiled . She playfully licked Sara's finger before she kissed Sara again as they both collapsed into the mattress .

Sara wrapped her hands around Emily's neck for a deeper kiss . Their tongues danced again , this time more passionate .

After a while , Emily knelt in front of Sara and began getting undressed . Sara just watched Emily without blinking her eyes .

Emily was hot . Her tanned skin and toned stomach .. A perfect body for a swimmer .

"Like what you see ?" Emily asked as Sara's face turned red .

Emily took Sara's clothes off including her bra . Then she started to take off the girl's short pants .

Emily focused her eyes back on Sara . Without voice , she was asking for Sara's permission to touch her body , her beautiful private parts .

Sara took Emily's hand and place it on her chest so that Emily could feel her heartbeat , her sincerity . Her other hand was caressing Emily's stomach .

Emily slowly leaned down , eyes were never close as she watched Sara's eyes . She gave Sara a light kiss before she trailed kisses down Sara's jaw line and to the sensitive skin of her neck .

Sara buried her fingers into Emily's hair . She was starting to lose herself in the moment . Soft and sweet moment .

And she felt like she couldn't breathe for a moment when Emily was licking and biting her ears .

"Emmmm ..."

Emily wasn't sure if Sara was moaning or calling her or both but she responded by giving Sara's upper chest a few kisses .

"Ahhh .. Yes ." Sara moaned when she felt Emily's teeth on her skin .

Sara's mouth was covered with Emily's hand . "You need to be as quiet as you can ."

Emily planted a few kisses again , this time on Sara's left nipples . As licked she licked , her other hand was playing with the other nipples .

"Hmppphh .." Sara whimpered , trying hard not to make any noise but it just felt so good to her that she couldn't keep it low . Sara rubbed Emily's back , trying to encourage the other girl who was on top of her .

Emily was still focus Sara's nipples but her hand started to moved down slowly . She kissed Sara's lip so that she could distract Sara from her moving fingers .

Finally reached her destination , Emily stopped the kisses . She wanted to watch . She wanted to watch Sara's reaction , how her body react toward her touch .

Sara knew what was about to happened . Her heart froze and she felt her sex began to ache . Emily's hand slid into Sara's underwear . Sara automatically spread legs to allow as much access that Emily needed to do her magic work .

Emily watched as Sara started to lost in ecstasy and yet , she hasn't move her fingers . Her wet fingers .

Slowly and sensually Emily rubbed Sara's moist and puffy folds , Sara squirmed as the innocent pleasure hit her body . Emily began to tease her slick and pulsing slit , flesh to flesh .

With that , Sara roughly seized a handful of Emily's silky hair and pulled her deeper into a kiss , moaning .

Emily was the first to broke the kiss but kept the fingers gently rubbing on her soaking wet pussy . She looked at Sara .

"Em .. Don't stoo .. p . AHH ." Sara whimpered .

"I won't ." Emily planted kisses near Sara's ear . "Come for me . Let it go ." With that Emily added her second fingers into Sara's wet hole .

"Fuck , oh fuck .. God .. I'm close ." Sara swore .

Emily moved her fingers faster and deeper , wanted to make sure Sara come . Her thumb was now rubbing Sara's swollen clit .

"Em .. Ahhh .. Ahh ..." Sara bucked . Her voice was getting slower and slower . Her body was trembling .

Only Sara's breath was the only sound that Emily could hear after a mind blowing orgasm that she gave to her .

Emily fingers was still moving inside her , prolonging the climax as she watched Sara slowly opened her eyes .

Emily withdrew her fingers and lifted her hands before she gently slipped her index finger into Sara's mouth .

Sara opened her mouth and sucked it eagerly .

"My turn ?" Sara asked .

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Emily sat on the chair in front of her laptop . But she wasn't facing the laptop , she was staring at Sara who was still sleeping peacefully .

She still couldn't believe what just happened last night . And here she was , she woke up early in the morning to see Sara's reaction to what happened last night .

But Sara was sleeping . Peacefully . Like nothing happened . And Emily felt like a teenage girl waiting for her boyfriend to call her again after a date .

A knock on the door killed Emily's thought .

"Emily ?"

Crap , it was her mother . Emily quickly walked toward her bedroom door .

As she opened the door , her mother already stood in front of the door .

"I have something good to tell you ." Pam said happily .

Emily raised her eyebrows . "You seemed so happy and excited . What is it ?"

"Paige is coming home !" Pam replied , smiling .

"Wh .. What ?" Emily was shock with the news her mother just told .

"Your Paige is coming ... home ." Pam said . "I really hope that you both could talk and work things out because .. Emily , I really like her and among your other girlfriends , she's the best ."

Emily just stood there . She felt like a brick just fell down on her head .

"I really want her to be part of our family ."

"Mom .."

"She makes you happy and you love her ." Pam cut Emily off . "Where is Sara ?"

Emily glanced at sleeping Sara . "Umm , she is still sleeping ."

"She still couldn't sleep at night , honey ? Poor girl ." Pam said , assuming that Sara still sleeping because she was still having a trouble sleeping at night .

"Yeah .. Kinda ." Emily felt bad for lying .

"I really want her to meet Paige . Maybe Paige can say something to encourage her to go on with her life ." Pam spoke . "And you , don't bother calling Paige . She will call us as soon as she safely landed ."

"Alright , mom ." Emily sighed , thinking of all the trouble that will surface as soon as Paige know what happened during her absence .

* * *

 **\- Miss BlackOcean -**

 _Thursday_

 _23 July 2015_

 _12:00 PM_


End file.
